


Do Re Mi

by ultradespair11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Naegi Makoto, Completely based on a Steven Universe song, Every kid in Dr2 and 3 are like 5-7, Gonta is babey, Gonta's like 5, Hnnn I want to write more for this au so bad, Other, Peace And Love On The Planet Earth, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Song Lyrics, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, This is a boarding school au, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami is a kind of good babysitter I guess, When is Gonta not babey tbh, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/ultradespair11037
Summary: A lil fluffy oneshot with tiny Gonta and Togami.This is extremely self indulgent lmao-
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Do Re Mi

"Come on, Byakuya, please? The poor kid's all alone." 

Makoto had been trying to convince Togami to at least talk to the oddest kid playing in the courtyard. He was a lot bigger than the other kids, and the suit he wore was ripped up, and his hair was a mess, but he was so sweet and kind and gentle. Gonta would never hurt a fly! He didn't understand why Togami wouldn't go up to him. It was their turn to supervise the younger grades during lunch, and that meant that they'd have to play with them. 

Togami was completely disgusted by the entire idea of this. Why couldn't the teachers just watch these little gremlins? The only decent one, Sonia, was always inside so she wouldn't get her clothes dirty. Every other child out here had no standards at all, especially the wolf child Gonta. Did this kid even have any other clothes besides that raggedy brown suit? That's not even important right now. What mattered is that Byakuya was way, way too good to even look at him. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Naegi.

"I already told you; no."

"Please? I'll ask Mukuro if she can take your next shift if you do."

Well, that was certainly something to consider. If Mukuro took his next shift, he could sit in the library during lunch, study, shape himself into the perfect heir. It meant not getting mud on his suit again, and not having to deal with all these stupid little kids.

"Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect this to happen again."

Togami sighed, looking down. He had to give himself a moment to prepare for this. Meanwhile, Gonta had been waiting for someone to play with since he'd first been dropped off at this school three months ago, and when Togami finally approached him, he nearly dropped the beetle he was holding.

Gonta had a friend! He had someone to play with, and talk to...and this someone had very pretty blonde hair. Gonta liked it a lot, and he wanted to do that 'braid' thing to it that Ms. Kirigiri had taught Korekiyo. Then the tall man got on his knees to speak to him, getting mud on his suit in the process. He was in awe just because Togami, who basically looks like an angel to him, decided to come and play. There was a huge smile on his face. Someone actually wanted to talk to him!

"H-hello! Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara-"

"Silence, child. I was told to come stay with you, not to converse."

Togami only realized that he shouldn't have said that when Gonta started to sniffle and tear up. Shit. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to treat a six year old like he treated Toko. He needed to come up with something, and he needed to do it fast.

Poor Gonta was trying his best not to cry. He thought that he had a friend, but it was just another person coming to pity him. And this one didn't even try to hide it. He didn't want to talk, either. Gonta was still going to try his best to get along with him, though. Gentlemen are nice to everyone, no matter how mean they are, and so as a little peace offering, he grabbed the blonde man's hand and put a centipede in it. 

"Oh, thank you very much, Gonta. I apologize for what I said, that wasn't very kind of me."

Gonta smiled again. No bad person hates bugs. The blonde man liked the bug, and so he must be amazing! 

Togami was disgusted by the bug, but he tried to be nice and deal with it. If he did this, Mukuro would probably take his next shift and he could do whatever he wanted. He tried to remember that as he talked to the kid. What did he say his name was again? Gonto or something like that, right? Whatever. He wouldn't need to remember after this, anyway.

"It's okay! But..Gonta doesn't know Mr. Tall Man's name. What is it?"

Okay, maybe this kid was fucking adorable. Togami couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Aw, how sweet! This 'Mr. Tall Man' must've been him. One thing that confused him, though, was how Gonta spoke. He referred to himself and everyone else in third person, using their names every time he mentioned them. It was odd, but a little endearing.

"My name is Byakuya Togami, but you may call me Mr. Byakuya."

Gonta shook his head at that. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to call Mr. Togami by his first name. No, it wouldn't be good at all. He took the centipede from Togami's hand and placed it on the ground very carefully before responding.

"No, no. Gonta must call you Mr. Togami."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Gonta got up from where he was sitting in the muddy courtyard. It had rained last night, so he was looking for bugs until Togami came along. Togami stood up as well, and took the younger boy's hand when it was offered to him. Maybe watching over this kid wasn't so bad. 

"Because it wouldn't be gentlemanly of Gonta!"

"I see."

Togami walked with Gonta to a little area off of the side of the courtyard. It was filled with miscellaneous toys and, out of everything, Gonta picked out a ukelele. It probably belonged to one of the other kids, but he'd been practicing on it for a while now and wanted to show it to someone.

"Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do!"

Gonta had a little song he'd written, and now that he had someone to show it to, he wasn't going to waste any time on explanations. He was just so happy and excited to have Mr. Togami to talk to.

"Do-Mi-So-Do.."

Togami didn't know much about music, and honestly he was a little confused. But he went along with it. He was starting to warm up to Gonta, anyway, so why not listen to him sing?

"Isn't it pretty?"

The blonde man smiled softly and sat down on the concrete floor with Gonta. 

"That's exceedingly simple...Do-Mi-So-Ti."

Gonta smiled back and strummed the ukelele again in the pattern that Togami had given him. Do-Mi-So-Do, Do-Mi-So-Ti. 

"We're making music, Mr. Togami!"

"You're not making anything, Gonta. What's the point?"

Gonta tilted his head slightly and kept playing the instrument in a new pattern now. Mixing up all of the notes and trying new things. This was fun! Especially now that he had a new friend here to share it with.

"If it isn't anything, then why does it sound so good?"

Togami thought for a moment before coming up with the most complicated answer possible, just to humor Gonta a little bit.

"I suppose it's just interest...Do-mi-so-do. Devoid of substance or purpose, a hypothetical pattern...Do-mi-so-ti. For the satisfaction of bringing it to completion!"

The younger boy didn't understand what any of that meant, so he just smiled and nodded. It didn't make sense, but the person who said it was older than him, so it had to be right!

"Sure!"

Togami kept thinking about this. Wow, music was complicated. He'd never really thought about it before. Damn this kid, making him question normal things he'd never questioned before. 

"Do-Mi-So-Ti...interest without meaning, solutions without problems?"

Gonta smiled up at Togami widely and nodded again. He still didn't know what he was saying, but it seemed correct.

"And then you just add words! Here's what Gonta's been working on."

Togami watched as Gonta tried to remember the correct notes and words. Wow, this child was much more amusing than he expected. Maybe he'd come to his next shift instead of having Mukuro take it.

"Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth? Oh - Whooah, come on and sing it with me..."

He was a bit taken aback by that. So he was supposed to sing too? But he didn't know the words! Oh, well, he'd try his best anyway.

"Sing?"

Gonta slowed down his playing just a little bit so that Togami could keep up. This was going great! His new friend was going to sing with him, and they'd have lots of fun times after this, too!

"The words relate to the key.."

Togami tilted his head a bit. He was still confused, but he went along with it.

"Key?"

"If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern, then just repeat after me..."

Gonta was trying his best to make it make sense for Togami, and it seemed to be working. The confused expression on the other's face had turned a little more content.

"Life and death and love and birth and-"

"Life and death and love and birth and-"

Gonta was so, so happy. The light in his eyes, which used to be a bit dull, could now rival the brightest star in the universe. It made Togami smile. He made Gonta happy. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Now Mr. Togami sings mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la!"

"And peace and war on the planet earth!"

Togami was proud of himself. Wow, he did that. And he actually sounded fairly decent. 

"Yes! Yes, that's it!"

Gonta stopped playing his ukelele for a moment and looked up at Togami in awe. If he was cool earlier, he was at least twenty times cooler now! To Gonta, at least.

Togami crossed his arms and rolled his eyes again. Shit, he forgot to keep up that tsundere asshole exterior. Now Gonta would know how nice he actually was.

"That's so easy."

"But that's what's fun about it!"

Gonta thought for a moment, and an idea came to his head rather quickly. He handed the ukelele to Togami. His hands were shaking very gently. Being around someone who actually bothered to talk to him was a little overstimulating.

"You should write something, you should write a song!"

Togami was confused again. What was he supposed to write about? Sure, there were many things around him that could become part of the lyrics to an interesting song, but he didn't know which one to pick.

"About what?"

"Whatever Mr. Togami's thinking!"

Okay, that didn't give him much to go off of, but he was going to try his best. Maybe something about how he felt earlier? Yeah, that would work. Togami took a deep breath, experimented with the notes a little bit, and finally started singing.

"I guess we're already here, I guess we already know. We've all got something to fear, we've all got nowhere to go. I think you're all INSANE! But I guess I am too... Anybody would be if they were stuck at school with you.."

Gonta smiled and clapped, giggling softly. Wow. Mr. Togami was so cool! He was so smart, and he came up with that so quickly! Sure, it was easy to do, but Gonta really admired Togami now. The first person who really bothered to talk to him ended up being so sweet, and kind, and brilliant. He felt really lucky.

"Yes!"

Makoto watched Togami and Gonta play while the other kids were busy eating their snacks, a smile on his face. That went exactly like he thought it would. Maybe Togami and Gonta would both warm up to the other kids after this.

"I think they're gonna get along just fine."


End file.
